The Space in Vault 5862
by Janie-ohio
Summary: Bill Weasley, senior curse-breaker extraordinaire, was looking forward to an easy day at work. He should have known better. Written for the IWSC Writing School Round 1.


**A/N: Another entry for the International Wizarding School Championship. This time a short drabble. Entry information: **

**School:** Beauxbatons, Year 6

**Topic:** Introducing a Story

**Chosen Technique:** Start your story with a question to draw the readers in.

**Prompt:** [object/metaphor] Rabbit hole

**Word Count:** 894

I took this challenge of an introduction to be exactly that, an introduction to a larger story. I'm not marking it complete as I will likely use it as a longer story away from the competition. This is basically the first chapter.

* * *

**The Space in Vault 5862**

"Weasley, you're needed in Vault 5862. Vault checks found unauthorized storage of an undetectable extension charm."

Bill Weasley had been filling in for one of his junior curse-breakers for the week and grinned at the idea of investigating a simple wizard space violation. It sounded like fun, actually.

Looking back, Bill Weasley realized that it was at this moment he should have first foreseen the surreal turn his day was about to take, as nothing in his line of work was ever simple. As it was, he didn't realize there was anything special about his unexpected assignment.

"Can I know the name of the vault owners? Is there any reason to expect anything dark?"

The goblin snarled. "There are always reasons to expect something dark, Weasley, that's why you have a job. I thought you'd be experienced enough by now to have learned that."

Bill refrained from rolling his eyes. It took a while to get used to working with the goblins, but he'd eventually learned how to tell when one was trying to joke. Goblins' senses of humour could be strange. "Of course, Ernok. However, some situations are more dangerous than others. Now, the vault owner?"

Ernok grunted. "Lovegood. Currently used by the daughter."

Bill smiled and relaxed. Later, he realized that this was the moment of his second mistake.

"Perfect. She's not dangerous. I'm sure it's a family heirloom or something else benign. I'll head down and check it out."

"You're authorized to have an assistant if needed. Shall I request anyone?"

And here, Bill pinpointed afterwards, was his third and most costly error.

"Not necessary. This vault shouldn't be a problem. I'll be back soon."

He grabbed his bag of tools out of habit, for which he was entirely grateful later, and made his way to the Lovegood vault. He thought about Luna, the young girl he'd watched grow alongside Ginny, and the young woman who was still one of his sister's closest friends. She'd recently gotten married, Ginny'd told him, to a magizoologist or something.

Reaching the vault, the goblin at the entrance nodded and opened the door. "Back right corner, third quadrant. I'll be sealing the door after you to prevent any problems from escaping, as protocol requires. You have your emergency portkey?"

Bill pushed down his irritation. "Of course. This isn't my first time. Now, please seal up and I'll see you in an hour."

The goblin grunted and the door sealed behind him. The torches lining the wall lit, giving Bill some little light to work off of as he approached the identified corner. The problem with undetectable extension charms, or wizard spaces as they were commonly referred to, was that absolutely anything could be in them. They could contain a few convenient items or entire mini-worlds. The goblins strictly forbid their storage inside Gringotts for this reason. They refused to be responsible for whatever was held inside.

The corner in question was darker than the others around it and held some furniture, a shelf of books, and a simple muggle duffle bag, similar to one he'd seen Ginny use to carry her Quidditch gear. He cast a few revealing spells and identified the bag as the source of the alarm.

Approaching cautiously, he _was_ a curse-breaker after all, he scanned for other spells, jinxes or curses that might be nearby. Finding everything clear, he hesitantly unzipped the bag and found darkness within. A memory of Luna Lovegood smiling at him erased any trepidation he might have been feeling, and he shined his wand into the bag.

Three steps met his eye, and he nodded, as this was not entirely unexpected. Toolbag still on his back, he began to step down into the duffle bag. The darkness did not fade right away, but by about the fifteenth step, he could see light ahead.

And then the light moved and began to approach him. Bill stopped on the eighteenth step and held out his wand, waiting to identify the light that now appeared to be flying in a circular pattern as it grew closer.

"Luna?"

The light stopped, then made a humming noise.

"Luna, it's Bill Weasley. Is that you?"

The humming sounded as though it were trying to form speech. "Lu-na."

That was not Luna Lovegood. Bill felt a moment of nervousness as the light slowly got closer. "Hello?"

"Lu-na."

Bill finally was able to make out the shape, or, well, creature, he supposed it was, but it was unlike any creature he'd ever seen. It seemed to be made of the light, and had a shape similar to a cat with no ears or tail, but with stubbier limbs and wings.

Bill remained calm. "No, I'm not Luna. I'm a friend of Luna's."

The creature looked at him and cocked its head. It gestured to Bill, then to itself. "Lu-na friend. Nar-gle."

It turned and retreated down the stairs, and Bill just shook his head and followed. What the hell was a nargle?

Reaching the bottom, the stairs levelled out into a huge area surrounded by what appeared to be a forest. The single creature he'd met on the stairs was now joined by a handful of its brethren, as well as several dozen other creatures he'd never seen nor read about in his life.

Bill caught his breath. Merlin, what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
